


Последние распоряжения

by Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Trust, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: Руфус узнает, что заражен Геостигмой, и не слишком рад этой новости. Рено изо всех сил старается его комфортить и найти решение проблемы. Но иногда одной любви и упрямства бывает недостаточно.Драма с хэппиэндом.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 8





	Последние распоряжения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Final Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887203) by [go_ask_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash). 



> События происходят перед и во время Advent Children.  
> В тексте присутствуют суицидальные мысли, но никаких реальных самоубийств не будет, можете расслабиться.

Рено остановил доктора за плечо, закрывая за собой дверь.

— И что, совсем ничего нельзя сделать? — спросил он, стараясь не допустить в голос отчаяние.

— К сожалению, нет. Мне жаль, но я пока не вижу выхода, — как ведущий врач Шин-Ра, если уж кто-то и мог помочь, это был он. — Есть несколько экспериментальных методик с использованием Материи, так что, если президент согласится, мы можем их опробовать. Но прямо сейчас я не могу предложить никакого эффективного лечения или лекарства. Однако вы можете заботиться о нем, не боясь за собственное здоровье. Как показывают исследования, Геостигма не передается от человека к человеку.

— Меня не ебет, что будет со мной, — выплюнул Рено. — Единственное, что имеет значение, это жизнь президента. Какие там у вас методики, экспериментальные или нет, мы обязаны их попробовать. Иначе это будет тупое ожидание, пока он умрет, — сердце Рено разрывалось, а разум отказывался принять то, что он сейчас услышал.

Это должен был быть простой плановый осмотр. Руфус был сильно ранен при взрыве и здорово ослаб, пока был в заложниках, так что раз в неделю доктор приезжал в Хилин Лодж проверять его состояние. Обеспокоенный признаками непонятной инфекции, Руфус показал ему темные отметины на запястье и у основания шеи. Доктору потребовалась всего пара мгновений, чтобы распознать в отметинах Геостигму. 

Заболевание уже достигло статуса эпидемии. Люди умирали прямо на улице, и никто не знал способа остановить распространяющуюся кару Планеты. Руфус молча сидел и слушал свой прогноз. Он спросил только про методы лечения и про статистику продолжительности жизни у других заболевших его возраста. Рено не понимал, как он мог сохранять ледяное спокойствие в то время, как мир самого турка трещал по швам. Руфус же просто поблагодарил доктора и попросил вернуться через неделю с планом лечения.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Рено, не желая, чтобы Руфус услышал. Ему было стыдно за то, каким ничтожным и напуганным он выглядел в тот момент. — Все, что сможете. Если есть хоть крошечный лучик надежды. Сделайте это. Попробуйте. Если нужно больше денег, я лично добавлю. Но с этого момента Руфус — главный ваш приоритет.

С усталым, но понимающим видом доктор пожал ему руку.

— Даю вам слово. Увидимся на следующей неделе.

И Рено остался один на крыльце, пытаясь задушить бесполезные эмоции, прежде чем заняться тем, что было действительно важно. Позаботиться о Руфусе и не подвести его.

Вернувшись в дом, Рено нашел Руфуса в кабинете, все еще тихо сидящего в своем кресле. И только благодаря годам совместной жизни он смог разглядеть бушующий шторм под маской общего спокойствия.

— Док говорит, что в следующий раз привезет Материю для первых тестов, — сказал Рено, лишь бы только нарушить удушающую тишину.

— Хммм, — промычал Руфус в ответ. — Тебе, наверное, лучше сказать ему не тратить на меня силы и просто дать мне умереть. Планета, кажется, именно этого и хочет. Чтобы кто-то в Шин-Ра искупил все грехи.

— Так, погоди минутку! Тебе нечего искуплять. Ты ничего не…

— А разве это имеет сейчас значение?! — взорвался Руфус. — Это все его вина! Паршивого ублюдка не волновали ни люди, ни планета, ни собственные дети!!! — он схватил со стола лампу и со всей силы запустил ее в стену. Во все стороны брызнули осколки.

— Сэр…

— А теперь, теперь я вынужден расплачиваться за преступления этого говнюка!

Рено, не шелохнувшись, смотрел, как Руфус перевернул свой письменный стол. Его приступ гнева было не остановить. Но реакция была вполне оправданной. Оставалось только дать ему выпустить пар в надежде, что эта вспышка поможет успокоить расшатавшиеся нервы.

— Почему я должен все это терпеть?! Разве я не достаточно настрадался, просто дожив до этого момента? — Руфус, кажется, начинал успокаиваться, сидя на корточках среди разлетевшихся бумаг и держась за перевернутый стол. Рено подошел и присел рядом. Он осторожно положил руку Руфусу на затылок и притянул его голову ближе, вынуждая соприкоснуться с ним лбами. Жест поддержки, чтобы показать, что рядом еще есть кто-то, кому не все равно.

— А ты… — Руфус поднял взгляд. В его глазах стояли горячие злые слезы. — Ты должен оставить меня. Я заражен. Замаран. Я не могу допустить, чтобы это коснулось еще и тебя. Одно дело, если я несу на себе бремя семейного проклятия. Другое — если его тащим мы оба, — противореча своим же словам, Руфус запустил руку в растрепанные рыжие волосы и притянул Рено к себе.

— Звучит забавно, когда ты говоришь это парню, который обрушил Плиту на головы тысяч невинных людей, только потому что ему велели это сделать, — горько усмехнулся Рено. — В любом случае, для меня уже слишком поздно. Позволь напомнить, что мы, на минутку, спим с тобой в одной постели. Не говоря уже о множестве других способов, которыми я мог подхватить от тебя все, чем ты там заражен… Хочешь, могу перечислить?

Чертов турк, вечно ему удается рассмешить Руфуса. Настроение президента чуточку улучшилось.

— Думаю, я ограничусь собственным воображением, спасибо. Помни свое место.

— О, я прекрасно помню, где оно, сэр.

План действовал. Но Рено не мог позволить сейчас сбавить обороты. Иначе Руфус опять провалится в этот омут, полный желания сдаться.

— Как насчет горячей ванны, где ты проверишь, правильно ли я помню? А то вдруг я все же забыл.

— Ммм, мне нравится эта идея, — и все-таки в голосе Руфуса промелькнули едва заметные нотки истощения.

Рено поднялся с пола и осторожно помог Руфусу. Гордость не позволила бы ему дать себя донести, но Рено знал, как распределить вес так, чтобы со стороны выглядело, словно президент почти не нуждался в поддержке. Благодаря таким вот мелочам Руфус понимал, что не хотел бы жизни без Рено рядом с собой. За годы совместной работы легкое и комфортное партнерство переросло в нечто большее, нечто личное, и остальные турки никогда не имели с этим проблем. Руфус и Рено уравновешивали друг друга.

Когда встал вопрос о необходимости послать кого-то на поиски остатков Дженовы, Ценг решил, что будет лучше отправиться самому и взять с собой Елену, а Рено оставить приглядывать за президентом. Руд обеспечит им безопасность и убережет от каких-либо безрассудных решений.

Теперь шеф турков пропадал неизвестно где, и Рено оказался перед необходимостью не только оберегать Руфуса, но еще и делать все, что в его силах, чтобы помочь восстановить Шин-Ра. Большую часть времени он был настолько измотан, что его психика пошатывалась, как карточный домик. Алкоголь и сигареты помогали, но этот удар Рено держал с трудом. Руфус был его святилищем. Единственным, с кем Рено чувствовал себя защищенным, кто принимал его таким, какой он есть, с кем можно было расслабиться и побыть собой. Расклеиться, когда бывало невмоготу. Хоть на мгновение сбросить хладнокровное амплуа турка и все равно чувствовать, что кто-то ценил разбитого человека, скрывающегося под маской. Рено не мог это потерять. Даже если эта битва стоила бы ему жизни.

Он повел Руфуса по коридору в сторону ванной и остановил по пути горничную. Сунув ей пятьдесят гил, Рено кивнул в сторону кабинета. В ванной он опустил Руфуса на пол и включил воду. Она приятно грела его ноющие пальцы, а звук мощной струи из крана разбивал гнетущую тишину. Неторопливо раздевшись, Рено опустился на корточки рядом с Руфусом и принялся расстегивать его рубашку.

— Я не инвалид, — прорычал Руфус, упираясь руками в голые плечи Рено в попытке его оттолкнуть.

— Никогда такого не говорил, босс, — отозвался Рено, глядя на него снизу вверх, намеренно ставя его в положение превосходства. — Но позволь мне в этот раз. Дай мне помочь тебе расслабиться. Ты же знаешь, это и мне помогает. Я не допущу, чтобы ты возомнил, что все это только ради тебя, — он усмехнулся, глядя как Руфус старался сохранить суровый вид и сдержать улыбку. — Я победил, — на распев сказал Рено и продолжил его раздевать. — И только посмотри, какой приз я выиграл, — этими словами он заработал резкий рывок за хвост на затылке. — Хех, как будто ты этого еще не знаешь, — и еще один рывок.

Погрузившись в горячую воду, Руфус тут же вздохнул с облегчением. Хоть он бы никогда этого и не признал, но грудь и нога все еще мучили его, несмотря на то, что после ранения прошло уже несколько недель. Теперь он понял, что, скорее всего, раны не заживали из-за начинающейся Геостигмы. «Твою мать», — мысленно выругался он. — «Теперь избавиться от чертовой инвалидки не получится еще дольше». 

Почувствовав его раздраженность, Рено притянул Руфуса ближе и поцеловал в висок. Здесь, в горячей воде, в тесных объятиях заботливых рук, было их спасение. Они часто нежились так в штаб-квартире Шин-Ра после особенно долгого дня или опасного задания. Даже самому могущественному человеку на Гайе иногда требовались объятия и защита от собственных демонов. Которые Рено неизменно предоставлял ему снова и снова безо всяких ожиданий или осуждений. Хотя, он не скрывал, что секс всегда был приятным дополнением. Однако сегодня был не тот случай, и Рено прекрасно это понимал. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы Руфус успокоился и расслабился настолько, чтобы быть в состоянии уснуть.

Рено устроил его у себя между коленей и откинулся назад, чтобы удобнее было мыть ему волосы. Это всегда было его тайной слабостью — гладить и перебирать мягкие шелковистые пряди, пока не добьется тихого вздоха удовольствия. Массируя Руфусу голову и вдыхая приятный аромат шампуня, Рено чувствовал, как уходит его собственное напряжение.

Когда он помог Руфусу вытереться мягким полотенцем и одеться в пижаму, веки у того, наконец-то, стали тяжелеть. Они вместе лежали на кровати: Руфус вслух размышлял о своих следующих действиях по реформированию Шин-Ра, а Рено разминал его болезненные мышцы, стимулируя кровообращение, как велел доктор. Он медленно оглаживал спину и плечи Руфуса, смакуя тихое «Ммм» каждый раз, когда надавливал чуть сильнее. С плеч он перешел на руки вниз до самых кистей. Когда он провел пальцами по темной отметине на одном запястье, Руфус вздрогнул.

— Больно? — испуганно прошептал Рено.

— Нет, — хмуро ответил Руфус. — Просто я… Лучше их не трогай, — он попытался отстраниться, чтобы снова уйти в себя, но Рено решил, что с ним такой номер не пройдет. Он переплел их ноги под одеялом и опустился на Руфуса сверху, ограждая его от мира своими руками, плечами, водопадом влажных волос. Он скользнул одной рукой вниз, минуя темную отметину на запястье, и коснулся ладони Руфуса. Переплетя с ним пальцы, Рено замер в нерешительности, пока Руфус легонько не сжал его руку в одобрительном жесте. Руфус никому не позволял касаться кистей своих рук. Они были его связью с миром. Он познавал все через прикосновения, и доверить свои руки кому-то было пугающе. С тех пор, как Рено стал турком, они держались за руки ровно три раза. Причем один из тех раз был, когда Рено пришлось за руку вытаскивать Руфуса из-под обломков. Но сегодня это было нужно им обоим. Способ продемонстрировать доверие, разделить страхи, признать уязвимости без необходимости говорить вслух.

Рено отказывался отпускать его, пока не услышал равномерное дыхание Руфуса, уснувшего в его руках.

«Еще рано терять надежду», — мысленно уверил себя он. — «У нас есть варианты, разные методики, полно времени…»

Обнимать Руфуса, чувствовать его сердцебиение, слышать его голос — все это укрепляло пошатнувшуюся было решимость Рено. Они найдут решение.

===

Рено завез Руфуса в инвалидном кресле в ванную, как он уже привык делать каждый вечер. Сняв с него изначально белую, но теперь запятнанную накидку, которую президент использовал, чтобы скрыть свой внешний вид, Рено увидел, что даже слабый лучик света сегодня померк у Руфуса в глазах. 

Они больше не могли вместе наслаждаться горячими ваннами, как когда-то. Судороги Руфуса не позволяли набирать много воды, а сам процесс мытья сделался быстрым и методичным. Ежевечерние перевязки стали для Рено персональным бременем. Он не позволял Руду или горничным прикасаться к Руфусу во время подготовки ко сну. Он настаивал, что излишняя суета посторонних действовала на и без того расшатанные нервы, из-за чего Руфус вообще мог не заснуть. Хотя, не то чтобы кто-то из них теперь особо много спал. Кровь Рено к тому времени, наверное, на 95% состояла из кофеина, а на оставшиеся 5% — из крепкого алкоголя.

Вместо сна они обычно лежали в постели и разговаривали о лучших днях. Вспоминали, как сблизились за время домашнего ареста в Джуноне. Смеялись над историей, когда Рено чуть не лишился должности из-за того, что тайно вытащил Руфуса в ночной клуб, потому что тот ни разу ни в одном не бывал. Именно благодаря своему турку Руфус вообще был жив, и именно благодаря ему жизнь стоила всех мучений.

Спустя пару часов разговоров и постоянного ворочания в попытке уменьшить боль от темных отметин по всему телу Руфус проваливался в некрепкий сон, только чтобы некоторое время спустя проснуться от очередных судорог. И вся схема повторялась по-новой, пока за окном не вставало солнце.

С тех пор, как им стал известен диагноз, прошло уже несколько месяцев. Руфус боролся с болезнью гораздо дольше, чем кто-либо мог ожидать. К настоящему моменту он держался уже только на чистой злости. Трое ведущих специалистов Мидгара, экспериментальная медикаментозная практика наряду с рискованными попытками использовать, мягко говоря, нестабильную Материю не смогли даже замедлить распространение заражения.

Но Рено был не намерен сдаваться. Он беспрестанно искал новые исследования, новых докторов, новые методики. Если он сдастся, это будет признание того, что Руфус умрет. А этого не случится. Не может случиться. Пока Рено носит форму турка, не бывать этому.

Но в конце концов число погибших стало насчитывать тысячи, и люди перестали говорить о возможности исцеления. Постепенно образ мышления Рено от «Как мне это исправить?» перешел к «Как долго я еще смогу продержать его рядом с собой?»

Однажды вечером Руфус чуть не захлебнулся из-за судорог, когда они вместе принимали ванну. Рено больше не мог касаться его кожи из-за болезненных сочащихся отметин, расползшихся по всему телу. Руфус медленно затухал, и вместе с ним ускользал рассудок Рено.

Этой ночью Руфус никак не мог устроиться. Каждые пару минут он переворачивался, пытаясь уменьшить боль, но этим только перемещал ее с одного бока на другой без малейшего облегчения. В первый раз за все время Рено был не на шутку обеспокоен. Такая внезапная смена поведения сильно его встревожила.

— Чем помочь, босс? Может, еще подушку под спину? — Рено знал, что хватался за соломинку, но ничего не мог поделать.

Руфус перекатился на другой конец кровати и из последних сил поднялся в сидячее положение.

— АААААГГГХХ! — зло прокричал он, сбивая с тумбочки стакан с водой и отправляя его в полет через всю комнату.

— Руфус, Руфус, — пытался успокоить Рено, но внутри у него поднималась паника. Это было не правильно. Это было не его обычное непреклонное самообладание. Как будто щелкнули выключателем, и все самое темное и депрессивное внутри него полезло наружу.

— Рено, — прошептал Руфус, цепляясь за плечи турка. Его глаза были пустыми и безнадежными. — Помоги мне.

Рено осторожно обнял его и притянул к груди. Свежие бинты уже успели намокнуть, несмотря на то, что были поменяны всего час назад.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты убил меня, — отчаянно умолял Руфус, уткнувшись Рено в шею. — Я не могу кончить вот так. Настолько жалким и бессильным, что даже не в состоянии поставить собственную подпись. Ты должен убить меня, пока я не превратился во что-то, что сам перестану узнавать. Хоть какая-то оставшаяся гордость не позволяет мне больше быть такой обузой для тебя.

Дрожащей рукой он потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и выдвинул ящик. Глаза Рено шокировано расширились, когда Руфус вручил ему пистолет.

— Единственная причина, почему я прошу тебя, это потому что мне не хватает сил спустить курок самостоятельно. Поверь, я пытался. Ты единственный человек на Гайе, кому я доверил себя настоящего. Это приказ, Рено, но пусть для тебя будет утешением то, что он последний.

Его бледно-голубые глаза были холоднее, чем когда-либо. Время для Рено остановилось, и он снова и снова чувствовал, как рвется на части его сердце.

Он не мог поспорить, приказ или нет, потому что, будь их положение наоборот, Рено принял бы такое же решение. Уйти, сохранив клочок достоинства. Но после всего, через что они прошли вместе, Рено больше не желал идти по миру в одиночку. Он наконец-то нашел то, что было похоже на счастье, и не собирался возвращаться к жизни, в которой его не было. Если Руфус не мог вынести еще один день страданий, то Рено тоже не станет. Конечно, он мог согласиться прекратить мучительное существование Руфуса, но чего тому не нужно было знать, это того, что вместе с ним Рено прекратит и свое.

— Босс, я для тебя все, что угодно, сделаю. Я твой турк и буду предан тебе до конца. — Рено перегнулся через Руфуса и убрал пистолет обратно в ящик. В безмолвной мольбе он осторожно взял в руки забинтованные ладони. — Единственное, о чем я попрошу: продержись до утра. Давай попробуем насладиться ночью вместе, мм? Если это все, что у нас осталось.

Рено разбинтовал одну из рук Руфуса и коснулся губами его ладони. Поцеловав еще два-три раза, он прижал ее к своей щеке. Красные росчерки на его скулах были мокрые от слез. А ведь однажды он был твердо намерен никогда не показывать свою слабость перед президентом, который всегда полагался на него, если ситуация выходила из-под контроля.

Преисполненный любви и горя Рено обнял Руфуса настолько крепко, насколько тот мог вынести, вызвав у того удивленный вскрик.

— Прости, в этот раз тебе придется потерпеть… Ты мне нужен, и я не собираюсь сдерживаться, — голос Рено звучал требовательно и решительно. Наплевав на осторожность, он взял Руфуса за подбородок и впился поцелуем в губы. Его разум бушевал от всего сказанного. Единственный способ приглушить его был через прикосновения. Рено не мог оторваться. Утопая в ощущениях, он углубил поцелуй. Никогда и ни за что он не устал бы от этого. Он прижимался все ближе, все теснее, умоляя о контакте.

— Если бы был шанс, что это не убьет тебя, я бы сейчас уже втрахивал тебя в матрас, — проговорил Рено Руфусу на ухо, потираясь о его пах.

— Ахх, зато какой способ уйти, — усмехнулся Руфус, а потом болезненно застонал от чересчур активных действий Рено.

— Я сказал, что ты в этот раз легко не отделаешься, так что просто улыбайся и терпи, — Рено говорил непререкаемым тоном, который использовал для оперативных заданий: властно и прямолинейно, почти угрожающе. Когда он опустился ниже и устроился между бедер Руфуса, то еще раз предупредил: — Ты будешь лежать, наслаждаться и стараться не помереть. Думаю, ты задолжал мне последнюю просьбу, раз уж нагружаешь меня такими дерьмовыми приказами.

Рено принялся за хорошо знакомое ему дело, вызывая у Руфуса восхитительные звуки, по которым он так скучал. Босс мог бывать упрямым, напряженным, как струна, управляя компанией, которая снабжала энергией большую часть человечества. Только искусная настойчивость Рено могла подарить ему долгожданное облегчение. Этот испорченный язык умел не только сыпать ругательствами… И уже через несколько минут Руфус стонал и выгибался, приближаясь к так необходимой ему разрядке.

И потом, абсолютно вымотанный, потратив за раз больше энергии, чем за всю неделю, Руфус закрыл глаза и погрузился в глубокий сон. На мгновение Рено было страшно оставлять его, страшно выпустить его из поля зрения, страшно потерять. Склонившись над Руфусом, он еще несколько раз поцеловал его лицо, влажные от пота волосы, а потом все же осторожно поднялся, чтобы пойти покурить. По дороге к выходу он остановился у аптечки и закинул в рот пару таблеток успокоительного, которое принимал Руфус. Сегодня он тоже поспит, и пошло все к черту.

Воздух снаружи был душным и влажным. Рено выругался и прикурил сигарету. Он навалился на перила, окончательно раздавленный грузом осознания, что миру, каким он его знал, пришел конец. Теперь уже не было смысла сдерживаться. Его разбитые рыдания заглушили звук шагов Руда, вышедшего на балкон. Спину мягко погладила широкая ладонь.

— Не похоже на тебя, напарник, — нарушил тишину Руд. Смущаться было уже поздно, да и бесполезно.

— Это конец, — Рено не узнал собственного срывающегося голоса. — Это будет сегодня.

— Ты уверен, — слова Руда больше походили на утверждение, чем на вопрос.

Рено медленно кивнул, не поднимая головы. Глубоко затянувшись, он выбросил сигарету в темноту.

— Почему это не случилось со мной… — собственные слова душили его, и он с трудом проталкивал их через горло. — Почему это не случилось со мной?! Мне абсолютно не для чего жить!!! — теперь он кричал, охваченный истерикой. — Весь мир был у него в руках! — Рено трясло. Чувство вины, страх, злость и измождение нахлынули на него одновременно. — А хуже всего, что я не в состоянии спасти его. Я могу лишь смотреть, как он медленно ускользает от меня. Никчемный. Я его турк, я поклялся защищать его. Я ЕБАНЫЙ ТУРК! БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯТЬ!

Руд подошел ближе и обхватил Рено руками. Груз его мучений было гораздо тяжелее поддерживать, чем его истощенное тело.

— Тебе нужно поспать. Ты не можешь так продолжать. Президент будет раздавлен, если узнает, насколько ты себя загнал. Давай, пошли. Ты отправляешься в кровать, и лучше мне не видеть твою физиономию до утра, — тон Руда был жестким, но слова были сказаны с большой заботой.

Оказавшись в спальне, Рено снова свернулся вокруг Руфуса, не желая отпускать его ни на секунду. Он уже чувствовал действие успокоительных, и его тело начинало потихоньку расслабляться. Завтра все будет кончено. Завтра они оба обретут свободу.

===

Следующим утром из сна его вырвал голос Руда, отчаянно звавший его по имени. Черт, эти таблетки нормально так вырубили его. Первое, о чем Рено подумал, придя в себя, это что Руфус мертв. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Но, открыв глаза, он увидел, что вторая половина кровати пуста.

Рено охватила паника. Он вскочил и развернулся к напарнику, который держал в руке записку. Рено выхватил ее, боясь, что Руфус мог быть в смертельной опасности. И оказался прав.

— Ебать Шиву в задницу! Вот ублюдок.

Записка была от Руфуса. В ней он сообщал, что назначил встречу Кададжу, чтобы должным образом «познакомиться». Последняя строчка гласила: «Рено, освобождаю тебя от обязанности, которой я изначально не должен был тебя обременять. Считай это милосердной альтернативой».

Если Шинентай еще не убьют его к тому времени, как турки его найдут, то Рено точно сделает это сам. От этого вопиющего проявления высокомерия и глупости со стороны Руфуса у Рено закружилась голова. Все у него внутри уже умерло к тому моменту. Он действовал на автопилоте, только потому что не знал, как перестать быть турком. Не теряя ни секунды, Рено повернулся к Руду:

— Готовь вертолет. Мы летим в Эдж.

Чего Рено еще не знал, это того, что в тот день ничем не примечательный, но в то же время особенный дождь вернет ему всю радость и счастье, которые он считал потерянными навсегда.


End file.
